Gilbert
by Michmak
Summary: The CSIs have an interesting conversation about names after a particularly odd case. Nothing shocking - just suggestive content.


Title: GILBERT  
  
Author: Michmak  
  
Summary: The CSIs have an interesting conversation about names after a particularly odd case.  
  
Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the ones I create for the purpose of this story. All the rest? Not mine.  
  
____________  
  
  
  
"I can't believe the pet names people come up with for body parts," Catherine snorted in disgust as she dropped down into an empty lounge chair, shaking her head.  
  
Greg and Nick, who had been playing a game of cards, looked at Catherine and grinned. Behind her, Sara sighed loudly as she poured a cup of coffee for herself. "Not people - men," she muttered. "It's men who name body parts."  
  
"Dare I ask what you two are talking about?" Warrick asked, as he walked into the lounge room followed by Grissom.  
  
"You were in the interview room - guess," Catherine retorted.  
  
Warrick grinned, "Would I be way off base if I said you were talking about Gilbert?"  
  
Nick and Greg looked at them blankly, before Greg started laughing, "Are you telling me your vic named his - you know - Gilbert?"  
  
Sara grinned tightly at this, "Yes, he did. And you want to know how I know this? I had to take pictures of it."  
  
Catherine snorted, "Be glad that's all you had to do. I had to measure the bite marks and swab for DNA."  
  
Greg was practically rolling on the floor at this, causing Nick to cock an eyebrow at him in amusement before turning to look at Grissom and Warrick. "And the girls had to do this, why? Wouldn't it have made more sense for you and Warrick to - ah, you know. Inspect the damaged goods?"  
  
Warrick shrugged calmly, but his eyes glinted when he responded, "He requested that Sara and Cath 'handle' it. He felt uncomfortable with two men being that close to his 'Gilbert'."  
  
"And that's how come we knew he named it!" Sara interjected, nudging Greg none-to-gently with the toe of her boot. "It wasn't funny, Greg."  
  
"Tell me something, Cath," Nick grinned at her wickedly, "Did you have to get a mold too?"  
  
Catherine shuddered, "No. Thanks be to God. It would have been impossible anyway, he was too sore to - you know - and I don't think the mold would have hardened sufficiently before Gilbert deflated, if you know what I mean."  
  
Sara made a little moue of distaste with her mouth, "I don't blame the girlfriend for taking a bite out of him. Anyone who names his penis Gilbert deserves it."  
  
"Is it just the name Gilbert you object to, or the naming of appendages in general?" Greg managed to choke this out, and Sara glared at him.  
  
"Any name in general. I mean - come on! What's the point? Why are men obsessive about naming body parts?"  
  
"What other parts are there to name?" Warrick interjected. He had flipped one of the chairs backwards and now sat at the table straddling it, forearms crossed across the top. He smiled coolly when Sara turned her glare on him, before smirking at Catherine.  
  
"Eddie named my breasts," she offered. "So there's another body part men name."  
  
"Actually, that's two other body parts men name," Warrick grinned. "Dare I ask what he named them?"  
  
Catherine actually smirked at him, "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"See? That's just what I mean! You don't see women going around naming their breasts! Why would we? But men?" she shook her head violently, "I suppose the technical names are just too hard to remember."  
  
"Not everyone names body parts, Sara," Grissom interjected mildly, half- smiling at her when she turned her glare on him.  
  
This shut everyone up for a few minutes, before Greg started laughing again. "Well, Grissom - you probably know all the proper Latin terms, so you don't need to make up names." He turned to smile at Sara, "Anyone ever name your breasts, Sara?"  
  
"Greg."  
  
Grissom warned, but Sara interrupted him, "No. But you know what, Greg - I'll let you name my breasts if you'll let me name your 'Gilbert.'"  
  
Grissom's eyes widened at Sara when she said this, as did everyone else's, but Sara was suddenly dead serious.  
  
Greg grinned widely at this, "Really? You'll let me name your breasts? Do I get to - uhm - see them before I name them?"  
  
Sara shook her head, "This is as close as you'll ever get to them. So?"  
  
Greg cocked an eyebrow and leered at Sara with great exaggeration, before turning to grin at Nick, "You want in on this?"  
  
"No way, man!" Nick threw his hands up in mock-horror, "and if I were you, I'd seriously think before you say anything. She'll eviscerate you!"  
  
"Smart boy, Nicky," Grissom mumbled under his breath, blue eyes intensely focused on Greg as he turned back to Sara. Warrick and Catherine watched with interest, Catherine in amusement and Warrick with the expression of someone watching a train wreck about to happen.  
  
"Martha and Bertha," Greg offered, "Very earth-motherish."  
  
Nick winced, Warrick groaned and Catherine snorted. Grissom just closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Martha and Bertha," Sara repeated. "Great. I feel like some ancient tribal stone carving."  
  
Greg grinned. "What? They're great names for breasts."  
  
"Yeah," Nick interjected, "If you never want to get laid again."  
  
Sara had narrowed her eyes thoughtfully at Greg, letting them lazily travel the length of his body, smiling slightly when he squirmed under her inspection. "Hey, I didn't ogle you like that!"  
  
"Not today, anyways," Warrick interjected.  
  
Sara smiled, Cheshire-like, at Greg. "I've got the perfect name for you."  
  
Everyone leaned forward in anticipation, even Grissom. Greg grinned, enjoying the flirting, "Hit me, baby!" he cooed.  
  
"Mr. Snuffleuppagus," Sara responded, smirking at the looks on everyone else's faces, "for the sole reason that you're the only one who's ever seen it."  
  
The lounge room exploded in laughter, and even Greg had to grin, albeit abashedly, "Harsh, Sara. Just - harsh. Now I know why men name it before women do - women are just too damn mean."  
  
"I tried to warn you, bro," Nick drawled, clapping Greg on the shoulder even as he tried to control his amusement. "Never draw Sara into a war of words, she'll always win and she'll make you look stupid doing it."  
  
Sara beamed at him, "Why, thank you Nicky! That's the nicest compliment anyone's ever given me!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that morning, as Sara was preparing to leave the lab, Grissom caught up with her in the locker room.  
  
"So, that was an interesting conversation in the lounge earlier," he offered dryly.  
  
Sara smiled, "I think I proved my point."  
  
"I think you did too. So - you coming over to my place after work?"  
  
Sara grinned at him slyly, leaning in and purring into his ear, "Only if you let me drive your Zamboni."  
  
_____________________  
  
Author's notes: Okay, okay. Totally naughty of me, I know - but so much fun to write! This story is based on an actual conversation my friends and I had once in University, at a bar, with a group of guys who were just - beyond words. Hope it made you all laugh! 


End file.
